Because You Were There
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Songfic, based on the video 'Eight Melodies - Because You Were There'. This is a story, of how three friends sang together about their memories, of their fun time together. I do not own anything.


**The left side of the song is the English lyrics, while the right one is the Romanji Japanese lyrics. Though I'm pretty sure the Romanji ones are incorrectly spelled, but I'm sure they fit the song by how I heard it. I don't own the song; I think Nintendo does, since I don't know who created it.**

**Here's the link for it; **/watch?v=ilkLS8DyZ3E

* * *

As night came to Podunk, three treasured friends sat around a tree. It was pretty obvious they got permission to camp around the tree, though they didn't put up any bonfire at all. The first one, Ninten, looked as if he was sleeping but wasn't. The second one, Ana, was lying down besides Ninten holding one of his hands. The third one, Loid was holding up a flashlight against a book so he could read. As the breeze blew by, they all felt refreshed.

Suddenly, Ninten stood up and started singing.

_Na na na na na... __Na na na na na...  
__Na na na na, na... Na na na na...  
__Na... Na... Na... Na...  
__Na na na na na na na na-  
__Na na na na na... na... na...  
__Na na na..._

Getting the idea, Ana then started singing along a new verse.

_Na na na na na... __Na na na na na...  
__Na na na na, na... Na na na na...  
__Na... Na... Na... Na...  
__Na na na na na na na na-  
__Na na na na na... na... na...  
__Na na na..._

Loid then stopped reading his book and looked up. He was slightly annoyed, though singing might be a good idea for him to calm down. Standing up, though shyly and bravely, he started singing along.

_Na na na na na... __Na na na na na...  
__Na na na na, na... Na na na na...  
__Na... Na... Na... Na...  
__Na na na na na na na na-  
__Na na na na na... na... na...  
__Na na na..._

As they waited for new verses and lyrics, Ninten thought one.

_When I become an adult, I might not remember...|Oto nani na kade, koete nai ka moushirenai kedo..._  
_But I absolutely do not want to forget... these memories...|Demo setai wa se ttatane, se no owoide..._

Taking in a deep breath, both his friends looked at him curiously as to what the boy would sing.

_I realize now that I am small in a very big world.|Inowakata kotowayama boku wa chisai te sa ookina segai ma tade,_  
_In front of the tracks, I look at what I've yet to travel.|Se u wo mo saaki, madane mo tobi,_  
_I mustn't turn back, but there's no way I can make it that far|Furi ta anata sono makasawa karu hatenai yo_

_I think this is some sort of trivial mistake,|Su saena bokai kitto harute no dake doni kae sorewa,_  
_but if I try to understand it, I'll learn to like it.|Suki ni, nareru haze sai,_  
_I began to think like this just now,|Sooo moeru, boku ni nareta,_  
_Because You Were There~|Kimi garidakara~_

As Ana stood now and clapped for Ninten, Loid started singing the chorus along with Ninten, who smiled at Ana.

_Na na na na na... Na na na na na..._  
_Na na na na, na... Na na na na..._  
_Na... Na... Na... Na..._  
_Na na na na na na na na-_  
_Na na na na na... na... na..._  
_Na na na..._

As Ninten started a new phrase, both Loid and Ana knew what to expect from his next singing.

_During my travels, I met my very treasured friends. |Tabi no naka desu de aeta, boku no tai setsuna tomodachi..._  
_The shy Loid, and Ana, who is braver than she looks!|Ichi kina Loid demo, mika kiori kijoo en Ana!_

Loid and Ana both blushed a little at the comments they received from Ninten, but were happy. Taking in a deep breath, Loid started singing his own melody part.

_I can't trust what people say, they'll just laugh secretly at me, right?|Tobonanda shinjirarera nitoo sekai dade, __koosoni warante rundesho?_  
_There's something about awesome power that I don't understand.|Cho o mo __ryooku, totemo ni aeruno, _  
_There's no way something like it would be hiding in this place...|Sona a__rema ana ko kakore tero hazu mona io...__  
_

He could've swore he felt Ninten's hand on his right shoulder.

_It's something without a form, but I'm sure it's here somewhere,|Kotatsu mai mo noo gakedo kiitosoko aru mono  
____Could it be my courage?_|Sorette bokuno miru kimono ga ta?  
_I realized this kind of thing just now,|Kizuu ge ta__arunda, sonna kotoni,_  
_Because You Were There~|Kimi garidakara~_

Loid panting for air, Ana started hers as well.

_I don't trust others or any of their true feelings and motives,|Tabii nan ka shinjirarena ipponn shiinkahone o__hibii te kuru mono, _  
_The things they say, they're all fake...|Kotto wa __urame, kiman ka tachidake..._  
_Because of this, I was hiding in my room...|Da tara_ _notashi wa he ari ko _o_motte karo ni..._

She could've swore to herself she felt as if Ninten was making a /:| face.

_The power to pass others' barriers|Tabiitono ka me koeru, kotono ne kiru_  
___Is kindness and warmth..._|_Chikara _sorewa yasashisai ata ta kasa,  
_I learned the meaning of being with others,|Hiito koeru ini, yatta attayo,_  
_Because You Were There~|Kimi garidakara~_

Both three gathered again in a circle to repeat the chorus. All that were found on the three's faces were smiles of happiness.

_Na na na na na... Na na na na na..._  
_Na na na na, na... Na na na na..._  
_Na... Na... Na... Na..._  
_Na na na na na na na na-_  
_Na na na na na... na... na..._  
_Na na na..._

After some moments, they suddenly saw the spirit of Teddy; it saddened them to know that Teddy actually died from the heavy injury, but at least they hoped that Teddy went to heaven peacefully. They all prayed for him to have good luck if he was ever revived into a new life, if possible. Note that Teddy was having his back towards the three.

_Many friends...|Iro na nakama..._

He said, and turned around.

_Many worlds...|Iro na sekai..._

He looked at Ninten.

_Many moods...|Iro na kuute..._

Then stared at Loid.

_Many recollections...|Iro na kyooku..._

And finally glanced at Ana, before turning around again.

_A broken melody can become one.|Shigere tamera de wa hitotsu ni nata._  
_Now let's sing. This... is your song after all! |Saau datte, kore wa... kimino uta da yo!_

He sings, giving his hand out to Ninten. The moment the boy touched his hand, his spirit exploded into beautiful lights that made them become excited. Taking in a deep breath of air, the three sang together,

_After returning from the end of our journey,|Hitotsu wo tabii no oe furikaere, wasu_  
_All we have is fun memories...|__De _tettano shii omoi de...  
_We passed some hard times, but|__Tsuraai _hiibiwa,  
But I'm sure that our hearts|Tsui 'Harmony',  
_Will be dreaming of our next adventures together|__Kito _kokorode wa shibo oke uwai me riteru

_In this way, when I become older everyone;|Ko oyat, te o ki kuna atekuna ro miina_  
_Papa and mama and then me,|Papa-mo, Mama-mo, bokumo,_  
_We can all be grateful, of everything now...|Ima tsude teri, ka unshi dekiru..._  
_Because You Were There~|Kimi garidakara~_

_Na na na na na... Na na na na na..._  
_Na na na na, na... Na na na na..._  
_Na... Na... Na... Na..._  
_Na na na na na na na na-_  
_Na na na na na... na... na..._  
_Na na na..._

The three friends then sat down and fell asleep together, with Ana still hugging Ninten and Lloid sleeping peacefully, hugging a book.

* * *

Somewhere in the heavens, Maria was sorting flowers in a garden she had decided to take care of, singing along,

_Na na na na na... Na na na na na..._  
_Na na na na, na... Na na na na..._  
_Na... Na... Na... Na..._

Suddenly, she heard some voices singing along with her. Turning around, she saw dark black clouds with scary faces in it. As the mysterious creature sang, the mists faded away; she saw Giegue, the one she had loves as an adopted child, singing instead.

_Na na na na na na na na-_  
_Na na na na na... na... na..._  
_Na na na..._

Both ran towards each other to hug, for they had finally joined together... in eternal life...


End file.
